<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha Tim, Omega Jason, do I have to say more? Probably yeah by AppleAndLettuce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695056">Alpha Tim, Omega Jason, do I have to say more? Probably yeah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce'>AppleAndLettuce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkwardness, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because as an ace writer I wouldn't know how to write that, but hey, give it a shot, no beta we die like jason todd, spoiled Damian Wayne, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about how watching movies at Jason's apartment every weekend changed Tim's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! I am so sorry for any grammar mistakes I make along the way, please let me know if I made any so I can fix them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took two painfully long years for Jason to be comfortable with the pack. He still had his own den, but one could regularly find him having tea with Alfred, watching TV, hanging out with Damian or Tim, or simply training in the batcave. It was nice, but not perfect. There were days in which Jason wouldn’t be in the mood for pack activities. Just about everyone was on thin ice with the pack omega, other than Damian. Damian treated Jason like a mother ever since he returned to Gotham, as he remembered all the nights he would sneak into his room for comfort after some aggressive training. And as for Tim....Nobody really knew why they got along so well. If Jason wasn’t at the manor, Tim would go to his apartment after patrol. </p><p>-----</p><p>“Hey Timbo, wasn’t expecting you this early.” Jason greeted as he opened the door to his den. </p><p>“I know. It’s barely midnight, but I got nothing else to do.” Tim replied as he hung his coat near the door and took off his shoes. Tim loved walking into Jason’s den, as he immediately smelled a whiff of old books and frankincense. </p><p>“And why is that?” </p><p>“Well, according to B, I’m not needed.” Tim stated curtly as he walked towards his spot on the couch. </p><p>“Mmmmm, so daddy problems brought you.” Jason concluded as he shut the door and walked towards the fridge. “Want something to drink, dweeb?” </p><p>“Nah.” Tim replied as he changed the channel on the TV. </p><p>“Sure.” Jason pulled out two soft drinks and set them on the coffee table. “Make yourself comfortable.” He sarcastically stated as he sat down next to Tim. </p><p>This was their weekly ritual. Tim would be stressed out or sad or sleep deprived, and then would go to Jason’s den. Jason would comfort him while watching a movie, and then Tim would stay over. It had been happening for a few weeks, which made Jason a bit anxious, as he didn’t know why Tim thought that he was the best person to come to. </p><p>“....Hey Jay?” Tim looked back at Jason, who was far more interested in his phone than the movie that was playing. </p><p>“What’s up?” Jason looked up. </p><p>“Thanks.” Tim smiled. </p><p>“For what, nerd?” Jason tilted his head. </p><p>“See the thing is,” Tim scratched his head. “You make it seem like you don’t do much, but you do. Thank you for everything.” </p><p>“I don’t know what the hell you mean by ‘everything’.” Jason replied. “When was the last time you slept?”</p><p>Tim laughed. “I don’t know. That’s not the point. My point is, thank you for being nice to me. Thank you for hanging out with me, even though I am not the greatest company.”</p><p>“Timbo, you’re good. God knows what I would be doing if you didn’t.” Jason took a sip of his drink. “Plus, you need to talk to normal people more often.” </p><p>“What's that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t consider anyone in the pack normal, you know? We’re hella quirky, and those shitty Gotham kids you interact with aren’t that normal either. I think that sometimes you just need to talk to someone who is logical and normal.” Jason explained as he grabbed the controller from Tim’s lap. </p><p>“I wouldn’t consider you logical though.” Tim answered as he looked back at Jason, he was mildly flustered by Jason’s action.</p><p>Tim was a confident Alpha, who knew how to talk to just about everyone. He would normally never be anxious around an omega, but for some reason Jason was different. When he was around Jason, he always hesitated before doing anything, as he didn’t want to mess up their strange relationship. </p><p>In the beginning, their relationship was always on thin ice. Tim and Jason had always felt an awkward tension between them. However, all of that changed when Tim began visiting Jason’s den regularly. Their bond was now one of the strongest in the pack, which was something Tim was always proud about. The only one that beat his bond with Jason was the one the omega had with Damian. It made sense though, as Damian and Jason had bonded before he even returned to Gotham. </p><p>“Whatever dude.” Jason sighed and got up from the couch to grab a wool blanket. He quickly sat back down and put his feet in Tim’s lap before covering himself with it. </p><p>Tim preened internally and looked back at the TV. He didn’t want to mention how comfortable Jason was with him, because he worried that Jason would retreat if he spoke about it. </p><p>Around 3, Jason felt his eyelids get a bit heavy, and he closed them.<br/>
“Jay?” Tim looked back at Jason, who was almost asleep. </p><p>“Mmm?” He turned to squint at Tim. </p><p>“Go to bed. I’ll turn off the TV and be on my way, no worries.” Tim stated as he looked for the controller. </p><p>“I should be the one who says that.” Jason replied as he groaned and moved to a sitting position on the couch. </p><p>“It’s already 3:45 Jay, you should sleep.” Tim looked down at his watch after turning off the TV. </p><p>“Okay. Let’s go to bed Timbo.” Jason nodded and got up with the blanket wrapped around him, beckoning towards his bedroom with his head. </p><p>Tim sighed. “I have a lot of things to do tonight. I don’t think so.” </p><p>“Fuck that. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Jason shook his head and gestured to Tim to get off the couch. </p><p>Tim thought for a second, and finally got off the couch. “Okay. I’ll see you later Jason. Goodnight.” Tim was a bit disappointed that Jason wanted him to leave his den, as normally he would give Tim a blanket and Tim would sleep on the couch. </p><p>“Nope. Not like that Timmy.” Jason grabbed Tim’s bony wrist and pulled him to the bedroom. </p><p>“Ummm….what are you doing Jay?” Tim questioned as he began to get anxious about the next action. </p><p>“Taking you to bed.” </p><p>“...What?” Tim’s face became red.</p><p>Jason sighed, “Not like that, you virgin. You’re gonna sleep with me tonight.” </p><p>“....Okay.” Tim replied as Jason turned the light on in the bedroom. Tim was trying very hard to keep his scent neutral.</p><p>Jason moved the bed sheets and pillows as he set up the bed. “Stop stinking up the room, you anxious ass.” Jason looked back at Tim, who was standing in the corner of the room, not knowing what to do. </p><p>Tim blushed, “Sorry.” </p><p>Jason rolled his eyes, “Zip it, now come on, bed time.” He laid down and patted the space next to him in the nest.</p><p>“Okay.” Tim nodded and walked towards the space. </p><p>“Turn off the lights beforehand.” Jason gestured at the light switch.</p><p>“Right.” Tim replied as he awkwardly shuffled towards the switch and then to the nest. </p><p>Once the room was dark and he was in the nest, Tim panicked a bit more, not knowing what this meant.</p><p>“Sorry that you gotta sleep with your horrendous skinny jeans, but I don’t think anything I have would fit your skinny ass.” Jason stated as he moved around in the nest. </p><p>“You’re good. I can honestly sleep in anything.” Tim replied as he looked at Jason in the dark. </p><p>“I know.” Jason snorted, “I remember the time you fell asleep in-” </p><p>“Shut up about it, I know, get over it.” Tim interrupted as he looked at the ceiling. </p><p>A few minutes passed, but for Tim, it felt like hours. </p><p>“I can still smell your anxiety. I thought it would calm down, but it hasn’t. You good?” Jason asked. </p><p>“Fuck, sorry.” Tim sighed, trying to control his scent once again. “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry for constantly stinking the room.” </p><p>“Don’t apologize for it, I like your scent.” Jason stated before clearing his throat. “Well, I like your scent when you’re not overthinking.”</p><p>Tim smiled. “Thank you. I’m quite fond of your scent as well.” </p><p>“Okay, nerd.” Jason laughed, “Thanks.” </p><p>“No problem.” Tim laughed as he hit Jason’s arm. </p><p>“Okay, let’s go to sleep.” Jason stated seriously. </p><p>After 20 minutes of silence, Jason asked, “You up?”</p><p>“Yes, why would I not be?” Tim immediately replied as he turned to Jason’s side. </p><p>“Because I said let’s go to sleep.” Jason stated as he turned to Tim. </p><p>“Yeah, well, that doesn’t do much for me.” Tim looked at Jason’s dark figure, wondering why Jason decided to let him sleep in the nest with him. This was the most intimate thing that the omega had ever done with Tim or with anyone in the pack (excluding Damian of course). </p><p>“That’s what you get for drinking so much caffeine.” Jason sighed, “Okay, I’ll help you out, ‘kay?”</p><p>“Uhhhh….sure.” Tim began to get worried again, but soon after Jason began to purr and release calming pheromones. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot you can do that.” Tim commented as he began to feel better. </p><p>In four minutes, Tim fell asleep. </p><p>-----</p><p>When morning came, Tim woke up to people talking in the hall and the smell of a very irritated omega. </p><p>“Since when was this even a thing?” Dick exclaimed. “It’s not a bad thing, just curious.”</p><p>“Since none of your business, dickface.” Jason replied. “Just go, please.” </p><p>“No. I won’t go until you tell me what the hell led to this.” </p><p>Tim slowly got out of bed and walked towards the voices. </p><p>“Nothing! Nothing fucking led to this, now leave before….” Jason stopped talking once Tim was in view. </p><p>“Good morning sunshine.” Dick greeted as Tim reached them. </p><p>“Dick? What are you doing here?” Tim asked as he looked at the time. It was far too early for anyone from the pack to just stop by. </p><p>“Nothing much. Just wanted to see what Jason was up to, and apparently he was up to a lot.” Dick replied as he put his shoes back on. </p><p>Jason sighed and began to smell more angry. “It’s not like that, dickwad.” </p><p>“That ain’t my business though.” Dick replied as he looked at Tim and then at Jason. </p><p>“...What?” Tim looked back at Dick in confusion. </p><p>“Nothing.” Dick replied as he winked and closed the door. </p><p>Jason groaned as he locked the door. “What an asshole. Anyways, what do you want to eat?”</p><p>“Anything really.” Tim sat down at the kitchen island. </p><p>“Omelette?” Jason offers as he approaches his fridge. </p><p>“Sure.” Tim nodded.</p><p>“Kay.”</p><p>Both of them avoided discussing what happened with Dick or what changed last night. Instead they both hyper focused on their meal.<br/>
“So what are your plans tonight?” Jason asked as he set the fork down. </p><p>“I’m gonna have to finish a paper that is due tomorrow, then probably look back at the case that B didn’t need me in.” Tim replied in between chews. </p><p>“Sucks to suck.” Jason replied as he picked up the fork again. </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“I promised Dami that I would help him with his art project, so I’m probably going to pick him up after school and do that.” </p><p>Tim snorted and replied, “You’re such a mom Jason.” </p><p>Jason laughed, “Yeah, say whatever you wanna say.” </p><p>“I think that it’s nice that you have that bond with Damian, you know?” </p><p>“Yeah, I do. I feel like the boy doesn’t let them even try to make a bond, but that’s the way he is.” Jason admitted. </p><p>“Sounds like someone I know.” Tim compared.</p><p>“Shut yo bitch ass up.” Jason replied as he grabbed his plate to put it in the sink. </p><p>“Just saying. You’re a great person, and I think that you just gotta give them a chance to see who you are.” </p><p>Jason rolled his eyes, “Whatever dweeb.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ummi!” Damian greeted excitedly as he walked into Jason’s apartment.</p><p>“Hi Dami.” Jason greeted back with a smile. </p><p>“I will retrieve Master Damian at 8.” Alfred stated as Damian took off his shoes. </p><p>“Hi Alfred, that’s fine.” Jason replied as he looked back at Damian. </p><p>“Please let me know if anything changes.” </p><p>“Of course Alfred. Thank you.” Jason smiled back at Alfred. </p><p>“Have a good day.” Alfred began to walk back. </p><p>As Jason closed the door, Damian surprised him with a hug. “Ummi.” He called out as he hugged him tighter. </p><p>“Hi Dami, hi.” Jason hugged him back. “How was school?”</p><p>As Damian told him about his day, Jason went back to the kitchen and made him some snacks.<br/>
“That’s nice Dami. Now, quickly go change so you can eat your sandwich. We gotta go to the art supply store before it closes.” He said as he set Damian’s plate down. </p><p>“Okay.” Damian complied as he walked to the bedroom. When he came back, he seemed very confused. </p><p>“What’s up?” Jason asked as he sat across Damian. </p><p>“Why do I smell Drake in your room? I expected his scent everywhere else, but not there. It’s even in the nest.” Damian interrogated. </p><p>“That would be because he has slept there, hellspawn.” Jason replied, “What’s the big deal?”</p><p>Damian sighed, “Tt. I told you, Ummi. I told you that you can not mate with someone! Especially Drake. He is not worthy, Ummi.” </p><p>Jason rolled his eyes. “It’s not like that. There is no mating happening. I just…I decided to let him sleep with me in my nest when he spends the night here.” </p><p>“Why would you do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Jason snapped. “I just did okay? Leave it alone, pup.” </p><p>“.....Tt.” Damian crossed his arms. </p><p>“Don’t give me attitude, okay? Now come on, eat.” Jason ordered as he went back to the fridge. </p><p>“....Just promise to not mate Drake.” Damian looked back at him seriously. “Drake is….weak. He would not give you good genetics, therefore, your future offspring would not be good soldiers.” </p><p>Jason choked on his water and began to blush. He quickly cleared his throat and said, “Damian that is not something you should be talking about.”</p><p>“He isn’t a desirable alpha to you...right?” </p><p>“Shut up and eat, test tube baby.”</p><p>Damian slammed his fist to the table. “HE IS, ISN'T HE?” He exclaimed. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” Jason retorted. “No Damian. He’s a very kind alpha, but I don’t think that would happen.” </p><p>“It better not, Ummi. I shall be your only pup in the foreseeable future.” Damian claimed as he took a big bite into the sandwich. </p><p>As they walked around town, someone caught Jason’s eye. It was someone he knew from high school. He tried to ignore it as they went into the shop, but his face lingered in his mind.<br/>
When they walked out with everything Damian needed (and some things that seemed fun), they decided to go to a candy store, which is where Jason saw him again. </p><p>“Jason?” The tall handsome man called out. </p><p>“Uhh, hi.” Jason greeted, uncertain of the man’s name.</p><p>“Oh my god. Jason Todd. How the hell are ya?” He laughed as he walked towards the two. </p><p>“Ummi who is this?” Damian asked as he looked back up at Jason. </p><p>“Shhh.” Jason muttered as he kept a fake smile on his face. “I’m good.”<br/>
“That’s great.” He smiled at Jason. “I’m Eli. Eli Gardner. Remember me?” </p><p>“Ohh yeah!” Jason remembered his last name. He and Eli had taken every math class together, and most of their science classes as well. They would always group up for projects. “How’s it going Eli?” </p><p>“I’m doing fantastic. I didn’t know you were still in Gotham.” Eli stated. </p><p>“Yeah, I came back to town.” Jason explained, “It’s so hard to leave Gotham forever, you know?” </p><p>Eli laughed, “Yeah, I get you man.” </p><p>Jason nodded. “I also didn’t know you were an omega. That is so surprising! Everyone thought that you would totally be an alpha.” Eli commented as he checked out Jason. </p><p>“Yeah...” Jason replied, less interested in the conversation. </p><p>“You’re very tall for an omega. Very rare. Even with your scent, I could confuse you for an alpha.” Eli commented. </p><p>“Yup.” Jason replied, wanting the conversation to end. </p><p>“Nonetheless, you have the beauty of an omega.” </p><p>“...kay.” </p><p>“I see no claim on you, which is almost as surprising.” </p><p>“I don’t smell one on you.” Jason retorted. </p><p>Eli laughed, “Yeah. I have been looking around, but I just can’t find anything natural you know? I just want it to happen.” </p><p>Damain looked up at Eli, then back at Jason and held his arms up so Jason would pick him up. Jason sighed, but complied. </p><p>“And I see you already have a pup.” Eli smiled at Damian. “Hello.” </p><p>Damian growled at Eli and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. Eli laughed at the action, “A future alpha I see. Very cute.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Jason nodded. “He’s very defensive near unknown alphas.”</p><p>“Understood.” Eli nodded and looked around the shop. “Well, I should get going. It was very nice to see you again, Jason.” </p><p>“Nice to see you too Eli.” Jason smiled at him. Jason didn’t fail to see Eli slip a business card into his coat, but he let it happen. </p><p>Maybe he could make a friend in Eli.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Jason walked out of Damian’s room in the manor, he ran into Tim. </p>
<p>“Jesus, you scared the tits out of me. What the fuck are you doing?” Jason asked as he almost bumped into Tim. </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry.” Tim replied, stepping back a bit. “I was actually looking for you.” </p>
<p>“For what, nerd?” Jason asked as he walked. </p>
<p>“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get frozen yogurt.”</p>
<p>“Frozen yogurt.” Jason replied and raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“...Yeah. I was in the mood, and I figured I might as well invite you.” Tim began to grow nervous. </p>
<p>“Stop worrying, you know I haven’t lost my sense of smell right?” Jason asked, “And I’m down as long as you’re paying.” </p>
<p>Tim smiled. “Great, let me just get my coat.” </p>
<p>“Hurry up, loser.” </p>
<p>As they approached the room, they ran into Dick. </p>
<p>“Huh. Wasn’t expecting you to be home, Jaybird.” Dick stated. </p>
<p>“Yeah well, I’m here anyway.” Jason replied as they continued walking. </p>
<p>“I eventually want to know, okay? Please. At least before you tell B.” Dick pleaded as they passed him. </p>
<p>“Where the fuck is your room Timmy?” Jason asked, completely ignoring the plea. “It feels like this is a never ending hall.”<br/>
“Yeah, shut up, we’re here. Stay here.” Tim opened the door. </p>
<p>“No.” Jason replied as he walked in with him. </p>
<p>“Why?” Tim asked, blushing as Jason entered the room. Tim had a mess all over the room. Books were stacked on the floor, papers and wires were everywhere. </p>
<p>“Well damn, am I on an episode of Hoarders? Because what the hell is this?” Jason asked as he looked around the room.</p>
<p>“Okay, mom.” Tim grabbed his jacket from the closet. </p>
<p>“I’m very disappointed Timothy.” Jason imitated the most feminene voice he could. </p>
<p>Tim laughed. “Let’s just go.” </p>
<p>“Wait.” Jason replied as he walked around the room. “So this is actually the state of your room.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and that is a bathroom.” Tim pointed at another door. </p>
<p>Jason rolled his eyes. “You know, I never imagined that it would be this cluttered. I always thought you were a clean dude.”</p>
<p>Tim groaned. “I normally am, I just haven’t had the time to clean up, and frankly I don’t care enough to.” </p>
<p>Jason looked at the wall of monitors. “I was expecting it to be hella nerdy though. Especially with all those monitors. How else could you stalk me so well Timmy?” </p>
<p>“I don’t stalk you.” Tim answered seriously. </p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Jason stared at him. “I know you have.” </p>
<p>Tim got flustered and his scent began to change to a more sheepish tone. </p>
<p>Jason laughed, “I’m joking, you weirdo.” He took one last look at Tim’s room before opening the door. “Let’s go... I’d prefer to not know.” </p>
<p>They were fairly quiet on their way there. It was a comfortable silence. </p>
<p>“So...what are your plans for tonight?” Tim asked once they’d gotten their froyo and started walking down the sidewalk.<br/>
“I don’t know Timmy. Probably just gonna stay home.” Jason replied as he looked around the city. </p>
<p>“.....Can I come over?” Tim asked tentatively as they approached a park. </p>
<p>“Sure, as long as you got nothing better to do.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Tim nodded, then cleared his throat and asked, “Do you want to sit down for a little?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds good.” </p>
<p>They decided to sit down at a bench near the park’s playground just as the sun began to set. </p>
<p>“It’s already 8:30, and I am surprised that the sun is still out.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s out for now.” Jason looked back at the playground and smiled as he watched a family. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Tim agreed, looking back at Jason, then at the family. </p>
<p>“You know, it’s so weird to see such happy families in Gotham. Part of me didn’t even think it was possible.” </p>
<p>Tim laughed, “Yeah, I know what you mean. I think that they exist, but are rarely seen because they are too busy in their little world.”</p>
<p>Jason nodded, “I just don’t know how they trust Gotham. Gotham will eat you alive if you’re not careful.” </p>
<p>“Well, we see Gotham as home, and so do they. I guess they just adapt to the environment.”</p>
<p>
“Well, Gotham is an old bitch, but she still has charm.” Jason replied, finishing his froyo. </p>
<p>They looked back at the playground. “Have you thought of having kids?” Tim asked as smoothly as he could. </p>
<p>“I have, but I can’t.” Jason replied quickly, “I wouldn’t want to bring children into such a chaotic mess that we call our family.” </p>
<p>“What do you-”</p>
<p>“Plus, I don’t think that I would do such a good job, you know? I think that I would never be able to just be there for them and be an at home omega.” Jason looked back at Tim. “Why? Are you planning to run away with an omega and create a family any time soon?” </p>
<p>Tim awkwardly laughed, “No. Not at all. I was just wondering. I think you would do a great job. You do great with Damian.” </p>
<p>Jason snorted, “Yeah, but that hellspawn has always liked me. He comes from such fucked up parents that I seem like a stable person.” </p>
<p>“Just saying.” Tim replied, trying to diffuse the situation. </p>
<p>“Okay then, you weirdo.” Jason looked at the sunset, trying not to feel flustered by the praise Tim had given him. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>A knock was heard at the door. </p>
<p>“Go get it.” </p>
<p>“No, why would I get it? This is your den.” Tim argued as he glared at Jason, whose legs were on his lap, as usual. </p>
<p>“Go.” Jason glared back. </p>
<p>Tim sighed and pushed Jason’s legs off of him, to slowly approach the door. </p>
<p>They knocked again. “Hurry the hell up Timmy, they don’t have all day!” Jason yelled back as he threw a pillow at Tim. </p>
<p>“Jesus.” Tim muttered as he opened the door. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Eli stated as he looked back at Tim. </p>
<p>“May I help you?” Tim questioned, confused to why this guy was knocking at Jason’s door at 10 pm. </p>
<p>Jason quickly looked back at the door, and scrambled towards it. “Oh, hey Eli.” </p>
<p>“Hi Jason?” Eli looked back at Jason, then at Tim. “Didn’t know you would have company.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you’d be in town.” Jason retorted. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just got here, I just decided to stop by.” Eli replied, focusing on Tim. </p>
<p>“Eli, I’d like you to meet Tim.” Jason put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Tim, this is Eli, he’s an old friend of mine.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Eli.” Tim plastered on a fake smile and reached for a handshake. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that you had found an alpha.” Eli replied, weakly shaking Tim’s hand.</p>
<p>“He’s my friend dumbass. And, why would you give a fuck? That's none of your business.” Jason snapped. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Eli glared at Tim. “I just wanted to ask if you would like to have a drink with me sometime.” </p>
<p>Jason rolled his eyes. “You could’ve just texted me. I don’t know.” </p>
<p>Eli looked back at Jason, and began to walk away. “Okay. Goodnight, Jason.”</p>
<p>“Bye Eli.” Jason crossed his arms and looked down the hall before closing the door and locking it. </p>
<p>“Well that was weird.” Tim commented as they walked back to the couch. </p>
<p>“Fuck off.” Jason sat down at the other side of the couch. </p>
<p>Tim sighed, “Okay, don’t make it weird right now. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. He just...I don’t know why the fuck he acted all alpha. He doesn’t normally do that.” Jason replied, “Like can I not talk to other people?”</p>
<p>“Who is he?” Tim quickly asked.</p>
<p>“.....”</p>
<p>“Why the hell does he know where you live?”</p>
<p>Jason stayed silent, turning up the volume to the TV. Tim knew that he pushed it a bit too far. Jason was always so secretive with personal issues; Tim would sometimes have the opportunity to learn more about his life, but it would have to be Jason who’d just say it; Tim could never ask because Jason would ignore. </p>
<p>“....I have coffee with him sometimes.” Jason claimed and he stared at the TV, </p>
<p>Tim looked back, “Okay….but why did he know where you live?” </p>
<p>“Don’t get all alpha on this. You have no say on who I want to talk to.” Jason snapped. </p>
<p>“I know, I’m not trying to interrogate you, I am just wondering.” Tim put his hands up in defeat. </p>
<p>Jason rolled his eyes. “For your information, he comes for coffee at my house often.” </p>
<p>Tim nodded. “He was a friend from high school. I ran into him a few months ago.” Jason explained, “He’s very nice. I know that at first he was interested because I was a male omega, but he lost interest because he thinks Dami is my pup.” </p>
<p>Tim raised an eyebrow at that.</p>
<p>“I know right? Anyways, now that his dick isn’t involved, he seems pretty nice.” </p>
<p>“No, not the pup part.” Tim explained. Jason looked confused. “I mean….I’m just surprised that you still decided to talk to him….even after the whole interest in the omega part.” </p>
<p>Jason nodded, “Yeah, well, that’s alphas for you. They normally approach me to compliment the omega who I’m supposedly with, or to insult my height and my body, or to flirt with me. It’s whatever.”</p>
<p>“Okay...” Tim looked back at the TV. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why he came around right now though. That, my friend, is a mystery.” Jason responded. </p>
<p>“Maybe it was to ask you out or something.” Tim concluded, “Maybe he doesn’t care about the pup thing.” </p>
<p>Jason laughed, “Yeah, sure he wouldn’t. And nah. I wouldn’t have been interested anyways.” </p>
<p>That made Tim’s inner alpha a little bit more happy with the situation. </p>
<p>Soon the clock hit 5, which made Jason call it quits. “Come on nerd, bedtime.” He stood up and stretched. </p>
<p>Tim looked back, enjoying the view of Jason. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let me get ready.” Jason walked away toward the bathroom. </p>
<p>Tim turned off the TV and cleaned the living room up a bit. </p>
<p>“You know what Timbo?”</p>
<p>“Mmm?” Tim looked back. </p>
<p>“You should start to bring your shit. You basically live here now.” Jason claimed as he brushed his teeth. </p>
<p>Tim laughed, “Yeah. Yeah I should.” He watched Jason brush his teeth. </p>
<p>Jason eventually finished and changed into an old big Wonder Woman shirt and sweatpants.</p>
<p>“You know, if you want, I let you borrow something to sleep in.”</p>
<p>“I would like that.” Tim quickly agreed. He was glad that Jason was slowly allowing him to leave a mark; Tim was now able to prove that he was very close to the omega. </p>
<p>“Here,” Jason offered as he threw Tim a plain black shirt and sweatpants. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Tim replied as he caught them. </p>
<p>“Turn off the lights on your way back.” Jason said as he arranged the nest. </p>
<p>“I will.” Tim quickly went to the bathroom to change. The second Tim put on Jason’s clothes, he felt calmer, as he could smell Jason’s scent all around him. He sniffed it one more time before going back to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Dami, Lian and Roy are waiting for us already.” Jason called out as he packed everything into the bag. </p>
<p>“I know Ummi.” Damian replied, walking into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Bring a coat. You know that when we meet up with them, we don’t end early.” Jason gestured at the coat hanger. </p>
<p>Damian groaned. “I do not need a coat.”</p>
<p>“Yes you do,” Jason snapped his fingers before pointing at the coatrack again, “Go.” </p>
<p>“Tt.” Damian nevertheless complied. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“I didn’t know why I did it. Everyone keeps on asking me. I don’t know. I just felt like it.” Jason explained to Roy over a sandwich. They were at a park, having a picnic, while Damian and Lian played. </p>
<p>“You know….You always say that you’re out of touch with your ‘inner omega’.” Roy explained, “Maybe your ‘inner omega’ was the one who decided for you.” </p>
<p>“....What?”</p>
<p>“Well like, you know, maybe you just found Tim to be a good mate. Maybe you just thought that he met your standards, and decided to take it to the next level.” Roy continued, quickly looking back at the two pups. </p>
<p>“Gee, well I don’t remember having a fucking conference about it.” Jason replied sarcastically. “I don’t know, but what I do know is that Damian is acting weird about it. The first time he came over after Tim left a bag in my room, he didn’t want to talk to me. He was so mad, but I don’t know why.” </p>
<p>“He was born from two hella alpha parents, what do you expect? He's like...the megazord of alphas.”</p>
<p>Jason snorted, looking back at Damian. “I know, but I don’t know why he would feel so threatened by the bag you know? It just has shit he needs.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. Everything he needs is in your house already.” Roy wiggled his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“You’re nasty.” Jason wrinkled his nose, kicking the other omega. </p>
<p>“My point still stands. He knows that you guys took another step.” Roy bit into his sandwich. </p>
<p>“I don’t even know how I feel or what it means to me.”</p>
<p>“I know. It means that you like Timmy. You like him so much that you would like him to sire your pups.” Roy stated. “And there is nothing wrong with that, you know? It just means that you like a 5’6 short stack that is younger than you.” </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up.” Jason pushed him, smiling. “I don’t know.” </p>
<p>“Yes you do, stop acting stupid.” Roy replied. </p>
<p>“I know.” Jason groaned and pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “I don’t wanna deal with it.”</p>
<p>“Well, no worries, it seems like both of you don’t want to.” Roy replied as the pups ran towards them. </p>
<p>“Mom! Damian hit me!”</p>
<p>“Ummi, why would I not hit her back? She may be a girl, but in battle, gender does not matter.” Damian explained. </p>
<p>“Stop. Both of you. Look, why don’t you guys just play something else huh?” Jason replied. </p>
<p>“Tt.” Damian crossed his arms. “This is childish.” </p>
<p>“I want to play. Come on.” Lian claimed as she walked back to the park. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Damian called out as he walked after her. </p>
<p>Roy sighed. “Children are a pain.” </p>
<p>“I know.” Jason replied. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to take care of Damian 24/7 though.” </p>
<p>“Still, it’s so much work as it is.” Jason argued. </p>
<p>“True... Which gets me to another topic, are you taking the pill?” </p>
<p>“Roy, of course I am on the pill, why wouldn’t I be?” Jason asked, looking back at Roy. </p>
<p>“Hey, I don’t know. Just wondering. Just in case.” Roy explained himself, “What if you guys decide to step up the relationship again?” </p>
<p>“No, stop dude.” Jason looked back at the pups, who decided to run around. </p>
<p>“Okay, get over what I just said with a Capri Sun.” Roy offered him one. </p>
<p>“Damn right.” Jason snatched it from his hand. </p>
<p>“....What do you even like about Tim anyways? I always found him to be awkward.” </p>
<p>“He is. But that’s okay, you’re not that normal either. Hell, none of us are. Sure, he might be a stalker and all, but like, it is what it is.” Jason stated, “I don’t know. He is just very kind. Very patient. He can handle my outbursts. He’s smart... It also doesn’t hurt that he’s an attractive alpha.”</p>
<p>Roy laughed, “Okay, Jay.” </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Hey, back at it again with your early hours.” Jason greeted as he opened the door. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Tim replied, quickly slipping off his shoes. </p>
<p>“We aren’t alone right now by the way.” Jason commented as he walked towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Uhh?” Tim wondered who else would be in Jason’s apartment this late. </p>
<p>“Drake.” Damian greeted from the entrance to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Oh...” Tim turned around. “Hey Damian.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Damian questioned, looking at Tim. </p>
<p>“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” </p>
<p>“I am waiting for Pennyworth to pick me up. I think that you could come with us as well if you do not have another route of transportation.” Damian offered. </p>
<p>“I’m good, thanks.” </p>
<p>“Then what are you doing at Ummi’s den?” Damian harassed. </p>
<p>“Just hanging out short stuff.” </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Damian looked back at Jason who was looking at his phone. “Ummi.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jason asked, without looking up. </p>
<p>“Ummi.” Damian approached the omega. “I do not want you to mate with Drake.” </p>
<p>Jason blushed, “Dami, who said we were mating? Stop. Come on, get ready, Alfred will be here any second now.” </p>
<p>“You better not touch my Ummi.” Damian threatened Tim. “You are not worthy.” </p>
<p>“Okay Damian.” Tim replied with his face redder than a tomato, his hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Damian looked back at both of them, then walked out of the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Alrighty then.” Jason took a deep breath. “Well...go find a movie yeah?” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Tim nodded and walked away. Not soon after, he got a text from Cass, asking him to look over a document, so Tim went to Jason’s bedroom and retrieved his laptop. </p>
<p>“Ummi, I can’t believe you not only let him have his clothing in your house, but his laptop as well! What is this? A move in?” Damian exclaimed. </p>
<p>“No pup, no it isn’t.” Jason replied, “Now, shut up.” </p>
<p>Once Damian got picked up, Jason went back to the kitchen and pulled out leftover food to bring back to the living room. </p>
<p>“Here, have some of the leftovers from the picnic.” Jason offered as he sat down on the couch. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Tim reached over to the plate and continued to type. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jason turned the volume up and grabbed his blanket. </p>
<p>“You’re low key such a mom.” Tim commented as he reached for another sandwich slice. </p>
<p>“It is what it is dude.” Jason replied. </p>
<p>“I think that it's dope. We need a mom in the pack.”</p>
<p>“Duh. I mean, why else am I the main omega in the pack?”  </p>
<p>“Because you’re the only omega.” Tim joked, looking back at Jason. </p>
<p>Jason laughed and pushed him, “So what? I’m at a higher hierarchy than you.”</p>
<p>“I can’t argue with that.” Tim looked back at the laptop. </p>
<p>Two movies in, Jason sighed and looked at Tim. “Fuck off with the laptop. It’s messing me up.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“Move it.”</p>
<p>“Okay...” Tim quickly turned it off and set it on the coffee table, leaving room on his lap. </p>
<p>“That’s better.” Jason’s feet quickly took up the space. </p>
<p>“You could have just asked.” Tim made himself comfortable. </p>
<p>“Well that was easier though.” Jason moved the blanket down further. </p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>“.....Hey Timbo?” Jason looked back at Tim. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Get me water.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Tim obediently moved Jason and got up. </p>
<p>When he came back, he noticed that Jason was smiling. “What?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Nothing. It’s just…..I like this.” Jason explained. </p>
<p>Tim nodded. “Me too.”</p>
<p>“.....Oh fuck it.” Jason muttered as he shuffled around, going back to a sitting position next to Tim. “I like you.”</p>
<p>“I like you too Jay.” Tim quickly responded, quickly glancing back.</p>
<p>“Fuck this feels childish.” Jason commented. “No dummy, like I <em>like </em> you. In that romantic type of way.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Tim quickly looked back, his heart accelerating and adrenaline rushing through his body. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Listen, I know that you don’t feel the same way, but I just felt like-” </p>
<p>“Who said that?” Tim put his hand on Jason’s lap. “I like you like that as well, Jay.” </p>
<p>“...What?”</p>
<p>“I have liked you like that for years.” Tim quickly confessed, “I just knew that it wasn’t reciprocated you know?” </p>
<p>“.....Dork.” Jason then looked back at him. “Okay.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Tim nodded, moving his hand on Jason’s thigh. </p>
<p>“Don’t expect much to change Timmy.” Jason claimed as he grabbed Tim’s hand and moved it off his thigh. </p>
<p>“Okay. Sorry.” Tim blushed. </p>
<p>“Let’s go to bed.” Jason got off the couch and threw the blanket to the other seat. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Tim stood up and followed him to the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months had gone by since what Jason calls “The Event”, and not much changed. Tim still slept over just about every weekend, but he began to just go over to crash in Jason’s nest. Movie nights were still uneventful, with an occasional kissing session. </p>
<p>It was a Thursday night when Jason received a phone call from Tim. </p>
<p>“What’s up?” Jason answered, looking back at the clock. </p>
<p>“.....Jay?” Tim asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, what’s up Timbo?” Jason replied, confused. </p>
<p>“Oh shit! It's Jason!” Tim called out.</p>
<p>“......Timmy are you okay?” </p>
<p>“I’m super duper.” Tim laughed, “I wasn’t expecting you.”</p>
<p>“....You called me.” Jason began to wonder about Tim's state of mind. </p>
<p>“....Oh.” Tim replied. Jason heard someone hit Tim. “Ouch, what the fuck was that for?” </p>
<p>“For being stupid.” A woman replied. </p>
<p>“.....Babs?” Jason asked, lowering the volume to the TV. </p>
<p>“Yup. Sorry for this, Timmy just had too much adult juice.” </p>
<p>Jason sighed. “Where is he?” </p>
<p>“Wayne Enterprises.” Barbara replied, “I was checking up on him.”</p>
<p>“Why the hell is he there? It’s fucking 3. He should be at the manor.” Jason replied, slipping on his shoes. </p>
<p>“That is a great question.” She replied. </p>
<p>“I’ll be there soon.” He quickly locked up the apartment and decided to take his car, knowing that he would have to drag Tim in. </p>
<p>“Great. I’ll wait here.” </p>
<p>It didn’t take him long to arrive at the colossal building. Jason quickly scanned his family ID and went in. It wasn’t the first time he had to drag Tim out of the building. Tiim was an extreme workaholic, and sometimes he would get so immersed in his job that he would lose track of time. At the latest, Jason would get him at 10, which is why he was even more worried about the current situation. </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine Babs, I’ll be just fine...” Tim comforted Barbara, who rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t you be?” Jason asked as he walked into the office. </p>
<p>Tim quickly looked back. “JAY!” Tim raised his hands for a hug while he was sitting at his desk chair. “Come here!” </p>
<p>“What the hell happened?” Jason asked as he looked around. The office was normal, except for the empty bottle of vodka in the trash can. </p>
<p>“I missed you.” Tim’s smile widened. “You’re here!” </p>
<p>“Yes, yes I am Timmy.” Jason replied as he ran his fingers through Tim’s hair. “You remind me of a dog right now.” </p>
<p>Barbara laughed. “That is so accurate.” </p>
<p>“I think that all alphas are kinda just dogs in human form.”</p>
<p>“I mean you’re not wrong.” She replied, beginning to walk away. “Alrighty then, I’ll see myself out then.”</p>
<p>Jason nodded. “Sounds good. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“‘Night Jason.” She smiled at the two, gave Jason a curt nod, then closed the door. </p>
<p>Jason looked down at Tim, who was closing his eyes and enjoying the massage. <br/>Jason snorted, “Okay, come on Timbo, let’s take you home.” </p>
<p>“Home right? No Manor.” Tim looked up at Jason.</p>
<p>“....What?” </p>
<p>“Can I go home with you?” Tim pleaded, a bit worried that he would be left alone for the night. </p>
<p>Jason laughed, “I can’t take you to the manor dumbass. Alfred would judge the hell out of us for it. Wasn’t planning on it.”</p>
<p>“Okay good.” TIm relaxed a bit. </p>
<p>“Come on, we don’t have all night dweebus.” Jason moved away a bit. “Can you stand up by yourself?” </p>
<p>“Of course.” Tim quickly stood up. “See, mm’ fuckin’ fine.” </p>
<p>“Mmhmm.” Jason walked towards the door. “Come on.” </p>
<p>“‘Kay. Bossy.” Tim giggled. He slowly walked towards the door. </p>
<p>“Okay then.” Jason opened the door and began to walk through the tim halls. </p>
<p>“Waaaait.” Tim quickly latched on to Jason’s arm. “Let’s walk together.”</p>
<p>Jason rolled his eyes, but began to walk slower. Tim then held Jason’s hand and got closer to the omega. </p>
<p>“You smell amazing. “ Tim set his head on Jason’s shoulder, poking his nose into the omega’s scent gland.</p>
<p>“I know.” Jason replied. </p>
<p>“How do you smell so good?” Tim asked. </p>
<p>“Genetics Timmy.”</p>
<p>“Wow.” Tim sniffed him again. “I really like you.” </p>
<p>“I know.” Jason replied letting Tim lean on him. </p>
<p>When they reached the entrance to the building, Jason let Tim go in order to close and lock the doors. </p>
<p>“How are you so perfect?” Tim asked, ogling at Jason. “You’re so pretty.” </p>
<p>Jason snorted. “Thank you. Come on, to the car.” </p>
<p>Tim slowly nodded, “Okay ‘mega.” </p>
<p>Jason eventually got Tim settled and turned on the car. “If you vomit in here I will make you buy me a new car.” Jason threatened, worried for his poor car. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Tim nodded, “But I can still buy you a new car. You deserve it. You deserve to get anything you want in the whole world.”</p>
<p>Jason looked back at him, and then began to drive. </p>
<p>“You’re so, soooo pretty.” Tim was staring at Jason the whole time. “Your eyes. I hope our pups get those eyes.” </p>
<p>Jason looked back and blushed. “Timmy, shut it.”</p>
<p>Tim giggled, “I really like you. You are such a kind omega. You’re the type of omega that you would find in one of those 50s shows.”</p>
<p>Jason luckily had the patience of a saint that night, and eventually got Tim into the apartment. </p>
<p>“But do you believe that? I personally don’t think so.” Tim blabbered on as Jason turned on the lights to the den. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Jason replied, taking off his shoes. </p>
<p>“I really like your den.” Tim commented, looking around. “It smells like you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...That’s kinda the point.” Jason approached Tim. “Come on, shoes and jacket off.” </p>
<p>Tim complied. “I think that it’s neat that you have your own place away from the pack. I’m able to have you to myself.” </p>
<p>Jason slowly nodded, and walked to the bedroom to fetch Tim’s bag that had slowly become three. <br/>“I feel so safe, and so welcome when I am here. This is the only place that I know that I fit in at.” <br/>Tim continued, walking to the bedroom. </p>
<p>“Okay... I grabbed you some clothes, quickly go change and brush your teeth. You kinda stink.” Jason was zipping the bag of clothes. </p>
<p>“Kay.” Tim nodded, “I will do whatever makes you happy.” </p>
<p>“Okay. Go.” Jason gestured to the bathroom. </p>
<p>15 minutes later Tim went into a deep slumber. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>That morning Tim woke up with a massive headache. <br/>“Fuck.” Tim groggily mumbled. </p>
<p>“Good morning genius.” Jason replied, setting a glass of water with two ibuprofens on the nightstand next to Tim. </p>
<p>“Why is it so bright?” Tim squinted around the room. </p>
<p>“Because it’s 2 in the afternoon.” Jason closed the curtains as much as he could. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Tim looked up at Jason. </p>
<p>“Yup. There are some leftovers in the fridge, if you want me to go reheat it.” Jason offered. </p>
<p>“Nah, I’m good.” Tim shifted around. </p>
<p>“Okay, up to you. Are you feeling better now?” Jason inquired, cleaning the room up a bit. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Tim rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, a lot better.”</p>
<p>Jason nodded, “Okay.” </p>
<p>“Listen, I am so sorry for whatever embarrassing shit I did or said last night.” Tim rolled over. “I hope I didn’t fuck us over too much.”</p>
<p>“You’re good.” Jason cleared his throat, “If anything, it helped out.”</p>
<p>“....Wait what?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. You might have been drunk out of your mind, but like, it turned out okay.” Jason walked towards the door. “Also, why the hell did you decide to do that to your liver?”</p>
<p>Tim sighed, and covered himself with every cover possible. “I was being stupid.”</p>
<p>“Well yeah, but like what caused it?”</p>
<p>“Well...I was trying to calm my dumbass down.”</p>
<p>“For what?” </p>
<p>Tim groaned and turned again. “I have something major to do but I haven’t done it because I am a wuss and I thought that it would give me the courage to do it. I went too far though.”</p>
<p>“Since when the fuck is alcohol supposed to give you courage. It’s just dumb juice.” </p>
<p>Tim sighed, “I know. It’s whatever.” </p>
<p>Jason sighed and walked away. “Go back to bed, you need it.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully you will have a brain by the end of it.” Jason muttered as he closed the door</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was midway through his patrol when Tim jumped on to his building. </p>
<p>“The fuck are you doing here?” Red Hood looked back, surprised. </p>
<p>“Why?” Red Robin asked as he walked towards the omega. </p>
<p>“Because, bitch you just landed here. In my turf.” Red Hood explained as he looked around him. “Is it an emergency?”</p>
<p>Red Robin shook his head, “Nope.”</p>
<p>“Then what’s up?” </p>
<p>“Well, I was wondering if after your shift I could talk to you….privately.” Red Robin explained as he looked at the floor. </p>
<p>“I mean...yeah.” Red Hood replied.</p>
<p>Red Robin laughed, and nodded, “Alright, see you then.” He then jumped off of the building. </p>
<p>Red Hood shook his head, sighed, and continued on with his patrol. In the back of his mind he was starting to get more anxious, wondering what Tim would say, or do. He was worried that Tim would want to cut off the relationship.</p>
<p>Eventually Jason’s thoughts ate him up to the point that he was barely focused on his surroundings, so he decided to end half an hour earlier. <br/>He quickly slipped into his apartment and showered, still wondering what Tim wanted to talk about. </p>
<p>When he finished and dressed, there was a small knock at his living room window. Jason quickly opened the window and let Red Robin in. Jason loved the fact that Tim still respected his den and asked for permission before coming in. </p>
<p>Red Robin quickly plopped down a bag of Big Belly Burger, to which Jason raised an eyebrow to. <br/>“Is there what I think is there or is there a dead dove there?”</p>
<p>Tim took off his mask, and answered with, “Take a guess.” </p>
<p>Jason opened the bag. “Okay. Hurry, even though the food is probably cold.”</p>
<p>Tim nodded and darted off to the bedroom, “I don’t think it is.”</p>
<p>Jason grabbed a couple of fries. “Oh wait what the fuck?”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“They are still warm.” He grabbed more. “Sometimes I thank your weird need to stalk me.” </p>
<p>“...Umm...what?”</p>
<p>Jason grabbed two soft drinks from the fridge and set them down on the coffee table. “I’m gonna put on Forensic Files, ‘kay?” </p>
<p>“Uhhhh…..yeah.”  </p>
<p>“Okay.” Jason sat down and looked through the bag. “What did you bring Timmy?” </p>
<p>“Food.” Tim explained, walking back to the living room wearing his pajamas.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise.” Jason sarcastically replied. </p>
<p>Tim shrugged and sat down next to Jason. “Alrighty then.” Jason looked back at him, then at the bag. “Which one is yours and which one is mine?” </p>
<p>“They’re actually the same, so just grab one.” Tim replied, grabbing the controller to put on the subtitles.</p>
<p>“Oh? I thought you didn’t like my burger.” Jason asked, pulling out the food. </p>
<p>“It’s actually pretty good if you give it a chance.” Tim replied, opening his drink. </p>
<p>“What do you mean by ‘pretty good’? Are you kidding? It’s fucking delicious.” Jason defended as he distributed the food, giving himself a bit more fries. "Anyways, lets eat before it gets cold."</p>
<p>As they ate and watched the true crime show, Tim’s scent began to change into a worried scent. <br/>“You good bud?” Jason looked back at him. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Tim quickly replied, “Just getting my shit together.” </p>
<p>“O-kay.” Jason looked back at the TV. Once they finished their food and threw away trash, Tim’s scent got stronger, which caused Jason’s scent to change to a more distressed smell. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck, sorry!” Tim sighed. “I really am overthinking it.” </p>
<p>“What? What are you overthinking?” </p>
<p>"Well, I realised something." Tim mentioned as he walked toward the bedroom. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>“Well…” He walked back into the living room where Jason was staring at him intently. “I realised that I never officially started the whole….wooing process.” </p>
<p>Jason raised an eyebrow and looked down at the black box Tim was holding in his hand.<br/> “So, I decided to make it official.” Tim continued as he slowly sat down next to Jason. He smiled at Jason and handed him the black box. Jason received the box and looked back up at Tim before opening it. Inside were three things. </p>
<p>Jason first pulled out a brand new squared device. “That is so the pack and I can track you.” Tim explained.</p>
<p>Jason glared at Tim. “Wait! Oh no, not like in a bad way. I promise that I don’t track you randomly. You see,” Tim grabbed the device. “If you press that button, it will send your location to us so we can go get you or help you when you need it.” </p>
<p>Tim pulled out the same device from his pocket. “I will do the same, if you would like.” </p>
<p>Jason slowly nodded, “I don’t know if I will use it, but thanks. And for you having it, it would be nice.” </p>
<p>Tim smiled and nodded, “So will you accept this gift?” </p>
<p>Jason rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I will accept.” Jason then grabbed the second gift. </p>
<p>“Oh bitch.” Jason stated, his eyes widening. “I fucking love Mrs. Beeton!” </p>
<p>“I know.” Tim replied. </p>
<p>Jason looked through the book, noticing the visible damage that it had. It took him a few minutes to realise that it was a first edition. “You didn’t”</p>
<p>Tim laughed, “Yes, yes I did.”  </p>
<p>“Well damn Timmy.” Jason studied the book intently. “Thank you…..most people just assume I have all the books I would want.” </p>
<p>“Well, even though you have a lot of books, I realised that you didn’t have Mrs.Beeton’s, yet you talk about it all the time.” </p>
<p>“Well who the hell doesn’t know Mrs. Beeton. She was the dankest victorian wife ever.” Jason responded, still admiring the book.  </p>
<p>Tim snorted, “You’re not wrong.” </p>
<p>Jason looked back at Tim and smiled, “Thanks.” </p>
<p>Tim nodded, and looked back at the black box beside Jason. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” Jason slowly set the book down on the coffee table and reached for the even smaller red box within the black box. </p>
<p>Tim cleared his throat as Jason opened it. It was a simple black collar. It felt soft, yet sturdy, and it was very thin. It had a small silver pendant in the middle. As Jason inspected it more closely, he immediately recognized what it meant. It was the Drake family crest. Jason rose a brow again. </p>
<p>“This was the one I was worried about.” Tim sighed, and cleared his throat once again, building up his courage. “It represents my interest in you as a mate-as m-my omega, a-and as the one who would help me carry on my family name.” Tim continued to blush. </p>
<p>“No, I got that Timmy. I know what they mean.” Jason replied as he continued to touch the collar. “I just….Isn’t that like very serious and formal?”</p>
<p>Tim nodded, “W-well yeah. But….this is a serious thing you know?” Tim looked into Jason’s eyes. “I mean it when I say that I would like to court you.”  </p>
<p>Jason blushed and slowly nodded. He inhaled, “No, yeah. Understood.” </p>
<p>Tim smiled, “I hope so.” </p>
<p>Jason slowly began to set down the box and the gifts.</p>
<p>“Jason Peter Todd, will you accept my courting to mate?” Tim asked in a serious tone of voice. </p>
<p>Jason blushed, “You should know the answer to that already.” </p>
<p>Tim smirked, “I know, but I would like a clear answer.”</p>
<p>Jason laughed, “Yes Timothy Drake. I will accept your court.”</p>
<p>Tim’s smile somehow got wider. “I am honored.”</p>
<p>Jason snorted and shifted in his seat. “Alrighty then, that out of the way, would you let me-?” Tim began to reach for the red box. </p>
<p>“Yes, but I am warning you that I will not have it on all the time. I got some shit to do you know?” Jason explained and he put the red box on Tim’s lap. </p>
<p>Tim nodded, “I would never ask of you to leave it on all the time.” He quickly opened the box and unclasped the collar. Jason turned his back to Tim. <br/>“Y-you know,” Tim cleared his throat, “I never thought I would ever be doing this.” </p>
<p>“What? Awkwardly putting a collar around my neck?” Jason asked, “Or being so nervous?” </p>
<p>Tim laughed, “Well both.” He slowly set the collar around the omega’s neck. “I never thought that this day would come.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?” Jason asked as Tim clasped the collar together. </p>
<p>“.....I never thought that my feelings would be mutual.” Tim honestly answered. </p>
<p>Jason turned around and pushed Tim. “Shut the fuck up.” He smirked, “You know how stalkers make me hot.” Jason winked.</p>
<p>Tim’s face got impossibly hot. He looked back at Jason from the floor. </p>
<p>Jason then stood up and put away his first edition book in his bookshelf. <br/>“....Where the fuck do you even find first editions to this beauty?”</p>
<p>....That is a great question.” Tim sat back down on the couch. “That will remain a secret.” </p>
<p>Jason snorted, “O-kay. Now, I bought HBO for a reason, let’s watch it.” He walked back to the couch. </p>
<p>“....You know Damian is going to kill you right?” Jason looked back at Tim, who was looking intently at the screen. </p>
<p>Tim then looked back at Jason then back at the screen. “He’s not going to kill me, but he is going to try. But, what’s the worst that can happen?” </p>
<p>Jason shrugged. “We will see, won’t we?” </p>
<p>Throughout the night Jason kept on moving his head, as he felt the collar move with him. It was a satisfying feeling. He felt like he was being shown off; he felt worthy; he felt loved. Jason’s content smell drifted around the apartment, and with that Tim knew that everything would be alright. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Damian, no, PUT THE KNIFE AWAY!”</p>
<p>“JASON HELP!”</p>
<p>“I WILL AVENGE MY UMMI’S HONOR!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel pretty good about this, but at the same time not really.  Did I impulsively post every chapter even though that wasn't the plan? Yup.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading this!</p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)</strong></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>